


Open Your Eyes

by Amber_Flicker (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, But will post here anyway, Episode Style, F/M, Manipulation, Mystery, Not really any good, Reader-Insert, complete disregard for canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he wasn't the only one? And all along, someone else was running about fixing problems he never even hears about? </p><p>And what if everyone but those two, knew there were more than one? As if by, some unspoken agreement, never told?</p><p>Now it's just a matter of time before their worlds collide, and they've just been playing the game all along...</p><p>Work is orphaned to keep my ao3 account clean- I no longer write reader inserts- but find the fic on deviantart @ paranoia-whisper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

"You don't have anywhere else to go. You blow this place up and you go with it!"

"I'm going to count down from ten, and you have that time to run, but I'm blowing this place to bits once I reach one. I'm giving you a chance here, but I will not hesitate to kill you with it." Each word was spoken with the utmost calm. You knew they would stand there, and you knew they would die with their organization. Pride had a way of destroying people, did'nt it? The countdown reached five.

"You can't run forever, Y/n, sooner or later someone is going to catch up to you. You'll pa-"

You slipped into the TARDIS just as a boom sounded. They didn't even scream. You leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor with tears running down and hitting the metal.

 

_**Open Your Eyes** _

 

_"Building destroyed by unknown source, earthquake originating from the wreckage."_  
August 4  
Reports of an explosion from the Mayfly Corp building came in yesterday at 4:00PM! No one knows from where or who the destruction came from. Investigations are being done at the moment to find out more. No survivors. More on page 4! 

_"Investigation of Mayfly disaster find evidence!"_  
August 6  
The investigators find traces of illegal and unknown substances in the wreckage! Scientists couldn't identify two samples. They strangely disappear without a trace next morning, no sign of break in! Investigations continue. 

_"Mayfly case closed!"_  
August 7  
Reports label the explosion as an illegal experiment gone wrong. Who knew? No remains found in the rubble, could they still be alive? More on page 17! 

...

"I'm going to make this very, very simple." You said, "You are going to get off this planet."

"What are you going to do to stop us? You will not destroy us!" The lead Dalek responded. And if he had any emotion besides hate you were sure it would be smirking.

"Try me."

"Records show you did not defeat us!"

You had a response already formed. "And do you know what?" You leaned forward, voice dangerously low, and it moved back just a bit. "I've learned from that." You didn't give it time to think about what you meant. You raised your gun and blew it in half, ignoring the bits of metal hitting you.   
You stood up straight to glare at the rest. "Do you want to test me some more? I'm not going to deal with you, I have more important things to do. This gun-" You made sure they all could see it. It wasn't even that big. "Has enough power left in it. I will blow each and every one of you to pieces. Now, I repeat. _Leave this planet."_

They retreated in a disoriented mess, and you slipped away before anyone could notice you.

 

You shouldn't have let them go, and that was only one of your mistakes.

... 

A broadcast came over your TARDIS' screen. How did they do that? It should be impossible. 'Kill us all on sight.' You stopped it. "What.. Is that?" You stared for a while, wracking your brains for an answer as to what it was, and finding none, you shook your head, turning it off. "Well of course I wi-" You stopped, brow furrowing. "Wait, what?" 

...

"It was perfectly legal," You protest, "They were trying to destroy a planet!"

"And the Mayfly incident?"

"Use of alien substances in order to gain control of Earth."

"Stolen property?"

"This," You pointed to the TARDIS, "Is mine by family rights. It's not stolen, I just didn't ask for permission."

She turned to you. "You may always have a reason, but you're leaving a mark behind that you don't even realize. Someday every enemy you've ever made is going to rise against you, and you need to figure out who's going to save you then..." Her voice dropped to a near-whisper. "Because these records don't show anything about you having allies, Time-Lady. You can go." She waved a dismissing hand. You stalked off to your TARDIS.

"Damn Shadow Proclamation..." You mumbled as you look for the room they put it in. Someone stops you. "What now?" You sigh, turning to whoeve- Oh. Is that a human? "Yes, what?" Your voice doesn't have the sharp tone to it this time.   
She smiles, almost sadly, looking you up and down. "You know, I don't know how you two haven't crossed paths yet. The only one who doesn't know about you is the one who needs you the most, and vice versa, F/n. Oh, The room's behind you." Your jaw drops, and by the time you can speak again with coherency, she's gone.

You turn to see the TARDIS shining from the inside of the place she'd pointed. You wonder who that was? And whoever was she speaking about? 

... 

You thought that night. You really didn't have anyone, did you? Surely there wasn't some big conspiracy though. They wouldn't dare, you didn't do that much! You'd be fine. You know what you needed? To go relax!

You didn't get to relax. You went somewhere you thought would be peaceful, but it never is, is it? It's like you're attracted to trouble, like a moth to light. It wouldn't be long until you got burned.

You'd run into yet another creature you'd never seen. Heck, you didn't even get a clear view of it at all. It had run through, seemingly carrying a flood of nightmares with it, and then it had just seeped into the walls... You never did find out what it was.

 

The troubles were only just beginning...


	2. Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need a Time lord's essence, and you want her dead."

_Last time..._

_"You can't run forever, Y/n, sooner or later someone is going to catch up to you. You'll pa-"_

_"Building destroyed by unknown source, no bodies found! Could they still be alive?"_

_You shouldn't have let them go, and that was only one of your mistakes._

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Someday every enemy you've ever made is going to rise against you, and you need to figure out who's going to save you then... Because these records don't show anything about you having allies, Time-Lady."_

_The troubles were only just beginning..._

 

**Open Your Eyes**

 

_"You're going to go far, F/n, if you can only remember."_

_"Remember what?" Little F/n looked up at her father, eyes wide._

_"That you can't do it alone." The memory began to fade into black, but a voice called into it._

_"You didn't remember Y/n." It was his voice, but different than you'd just heard it. It was full of anger, darkness and most of all, disappointment. He stared down upon her._

_F/n, now old as she was in the real world, desperately tried to gain approval. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I can fix this!"_

_"Can you?" It began in that same horrible tone of voice, but it ended with a new one._

...

Your eyes snapped open, jolting you out of the nightmare. You sat up straight. Your hands curled into fists, crushing the blanket, which was quickly becoming wet with the tears running down your face. You shook helplessly, whispering one phrase over and over, trying to assure yourself. "I'm sorry."

...

Later you'd put on a brave face like it had never happened. It wouldn't do for you to stay in that state, there were civilizations and silly humans to save. You wondered where that had come from. You never had dreams like that. You faced worse than that in real life. Your hand fumbled at the controls, you did'nt know where to go, you could'nt think right. But you had to go somewhere, anywhere, to take your mind off of it. You patted the TARDIS gently. "Take me somewhere I'm needed."

...

"You will be remembered as a friend, blind one." The Ood stated, behind him a city, undestroyed because of you. Undestroyed, but not without deaths.

A confused look crossed your features, "Thanks but, I'm not blind."

"You do not yet know what awaits you and what has always been there."

When you got back to the TARDIS, there was a note stuck to the front, the paper a shade of cream and the letters swirling bronze. You read it out in a low voice. "Tick tock, F/n..."

...

In a dark room barely lit in a deep orange glow, a figure moves from the shadows quietly, humanoid in shape, but none could be sure exactly _what_ it was, the darkness effectively cloaking their identity. On the other side of the room a door opens, flooding a patch of ground in light, and another entered. It was not at all as the first was, shorter, smooth. The frist moves towards it, making their presence known. The latter is not startled, this meeting was planned. They do not want to be eavesdropped on, and the door slams shut, a lantern turned on to provide just a bit more light, set between the two.

"I need a Time lord's essence, and you want her dead." The voice, belonging to the human shape, is distinctly female, proud.

"What are you proposing?" Monotone, metallic, is the voice of the second.

The female steps into the light; She is human, and her face is illuminated. She's grinning, notes of dark ideas forming hinted at in her sparkling eyes. "I know people who know people..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to delete this thing and keep it on dA, but then everyone here seemed to like it as well. I'll keep posting the few chapters I have.


	3. Out of the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to set this tale into motion." A rustle of paper was heard.

_Last time..._

_"You didn't remember Y/n."_

_"You do not yet know what awaits you and what has always been there."_

_There was a note stuck to the front."Tick tock, F/n..."_

_"I need a Time lord's essence, and you want her dead. I know people who know people..."_

 

**Open Your Eyes**

 

It was a few days after the note that you ran into it again. The strange creature you'd seen on your supposed-to-be restful trip. You weren't expecting it at all, you figured you would not ever see it again. Yet here you were, staring at it as it stared back at you, though it didn't seem nearly as worried as you felt. 

What was even more puzzling was that it didn't do anything. It just stood there, examining you the only motions made by either of you blinking and the tilt of it's head. The creature was equine-like, the coat at first seeming to be black but every time it shifted, where the light caught, it shone in various shades of violet. The eyes- Oh, the eyes, were a glowing, pale yellow colour, no pupils, just yellow. The whispers floated through your mind as you looked into those eyes.

And then it slipped into the floor, leaving you alone. No trace left behind. You wondered why you hadn't done anything while it was there. That, of all things, scared you enough to leave you speechless? What were you coming to?

...

You scrambled to check for anything, _anything at all_ it may have left behind to lead you to it, but there was nothing. A sigh left your lips as you reprimanded yourself on how stupid you had been. What was wrong with you lately? Every time you went to sleep a new horror awaited you and everywhere you went people were whispering. The note sure didn't help, nor the enigmatic warnings you were getting from others.

It's like there was some secret everyone but you knew.

...

"It's time to set this tale into motion." A rustle of paper was heard.

...

And then there was the Doctor. He examined the newspaper article. It was from the date of August fourth, and he didn't see anything particularly important about it until he really thought about the article featured on the headline. He didn't do this. This sounded exactly like something he would do, but he was never there. Maybe it had been Torchwood?

A quick trip confirmed that it wasn't, but it still seemed like they were holding some bit of information from him. He used every way he knew to try to get it, but they said they didn't know and that was that, before pretty much kicking him out.

So he was staring at the paper again, a frustrated look on his face, as if expecting it to suddenly reveal the answers he wanted. It didn't.

"Who are you..."

...

Even farther was a figure hunched over an open drawer, illumination provided only by the moonlight. She was flipping through the files in the drawer, clearly intending to find a certain one. If one was close they could here her hum a tune until it began to turn into words.

"Soon now, the time is drawing near,  
Closer the time must come 'till-

...  
[Silence]

"-She shall finally hear.  
Patience now, don't rush the plan-

...  
[Ood]

"-That's been coming all along.  
Time is running out F/n-"

...  
[River]

"Open up your eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the worst chapters, but here ya go.
> 
> While we're at it, here's the theme song for the story: http://youtu.be/hXp9igQaBMY


	4. Play the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your E/c eyes scanned the paper. "These are... Coordinates?"

Last time...

It was a few days after the note that you ran into it again. 

It's like there was some secret everyone but you knew.

"It's time to set this tale into motion."

"Who are you..."

"Open up your eyes." 

 

Open Your Eyes.

 

It had been a week and he was no closer to finding out a thing about who this person was. Research proved to be useless, he soon figured out. It's like they were trying their hardest not to be noticed, not to lead anyone to them. He also knew that he would get nowhere attempting to ask River, though he suspected she knew all about it, because he wouldn't get a straight answer. He was at a loss. Him! Unable to figure out something so simple! It was unheard of. Mostly because he kept at it until he figured out whatever it was he wanted to know.

He didn't know who you were are what you could be, and it bothered him very much.

...

Truth be told, you hadn't erased yourself quite that much, Oh, there were files on you and there was knowledge all over the universe. But no one was going to say anything, because they knew if they talked they'd get... Involved, and no one wanted that. 

And the files?

Someone else needed those...

...

"How.. How did you get in here?" You gasped, staring at it. It all came back to you. You had seen this before. The silence. Quite a few times, and still you'd never figured out how it got in... Probably some illegal technology or something, who knows? "Actually.. Why did you get in?" This question was more appropriate and useful.

"To observe." It said simply.

"Observe what?" A confused look crossed your features, though you had suspicions of what it meant.

"You."

A shudder ran though you, but you tried your best to ignore it. Could the silence have something to do with all the strange things going on lately? "...Alright then, that's enough stalking. Out you go." You shoved it out the door- Well, where the door would be- not waiting for protest. You knew it would probably just get back in, but that was future F/n's problem.

...

It was weird, really. He'd gone somewhere to rest and... He hadn't been interrupted by some disaster. Come to think of it... It had been rather quiet lately. Where was the disaster? Just what was going on? He missed the action. The danger. The impending doom when he had to think fast or they would all die. He supposed that wasn't a good thing to be missing, but he still did.

He rushed back to the TARDIS. "Take me somewhere dangerous, for Gallifrey's sake!"

...

She slipped a piece of paper into your TARDIS. "Geronimo, F/n."

...

You heard a sound, and turned around to find a note of paper. "I wonder what it is this time..." You mumbled. You didn't bother wondering how it got in.

Your E/c eyes scanned the paper. "These are... Coordinates?" You looked around, expecting someone or something to jump out at you, but nothing was there but the solitary note. You sighed, flipping around to the console.

"Might as well... Don't see what else could go wrong. Might be fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd moved all the chapters over, but apparently not this one! This is not a new one, so the writing is old, but it'll be new to YOU. I really should get around to updating this.
> 
> It has been at a standstill because I didn't know where to go after this chapter. I don't know where those coordinates should be set, and every time I think I know it doesn't feel right. IF you have any ideas, please feel free to drop them in the comments and they may be utilized!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on dA for a while and I figured I should put more stuff in my works here. Well, I was writing something specifically for posting on this site, but... Might as well, right?


End file.
